Ask The Divergent Characters!
by mp.xx
Summary: Ask the Divergent gang, Eric, Marcus, Tris's parents, and more! You can ask the characters anything, from favorite colors to saddest movie and they'll answer. So what're you waiting for? Ask the Divergent Characters!
1. Chapter 1: Chocolate or Vanilla?

**A/N: Hello everybody! I bring a fanfic! Yayyy! I know this chapter will be fairly short and it's supposed to be because it's sort of a writer's block relief fic. I know I haven't been updating 'Perfect' as much as I'd thought I'd be, but to be fair, it's much easier to imagine the whole story and how it goes than typing it. Anywhos, how this 'asking thing' will work is right below this line! Yay!**

 _ **(For a question, write who you want to ask the question to)**_

 _ **Ex. To Fourtris**_

 _ **(Then write your question)**_

 _ **Ex. Do you like bananas?**_

 **Easy, right? You can write your question in the reviews or PM me. I will get to every question or I'll try at least, but I'll only be doing one question a chapter. That's it! These first two questions are from me and there's two of them because they are from me. The laws of writing are mine! AND THEY/YOU WILL OBEY ME! And that little Doctor Who reference will lead into the first question for my whovian friends. If you have no idea what Doctor Who is, you may skip to question #2!**

 **-Mel**

* * *

To: Everyone

What do you think of the fact that Doctor Who will be played on Disney XD?

From: DoctorDauntlessWarriorsSwag

* * *

Tris: Nope.

Four: Never.

Christina: Hate it.

Zeke: Why would those little bastards skip Nine?

Uriah: Those little Pansycakes!

Lynn: *grabs chair, breaks the legs, uses two of them as chopsticks on Uriah's brain noodles for saying 'pansycakes'* Oh. And what the fuck Disney XD?!

Susan: It would be very unAbnegation like and selfish to say my opinion.

Tris: *Sighs* Susannnnnn

Susan: I'm sorry Beatrice. It's just that I'm loyal to Abnegation.

Tris: *Sighs again* It's alright.

Marlene: WHAT?! *Puts on bowtie, fez, scarf, and converse on* I guess it's all right. BUT THEY THEY REALLY HAVE TO PLAY _ONLY_ THE TENTH DOCTOR. BESIDES I REALLY DON'T WANT LITTLE 'WHOVIANS' WHO THINK THEY KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT THE SHOW AND TRY TO CORRECT EVERYONE WHEN THEY DON'T EVEN KNOW THAT DT IS THE TENTH DOCTOR AND NOT THE ONLY DOCTOR! AND ON THE OTHER HAND, WHAT ABOUT ADELAIDE'S SUICIDE?! WHAT ABOUT ALL THE TIMES THEY USE 'HELL' IN IT? YOU CAN'T JUST BLEEP IT. THAT WOULD MAKE IT LOOK LIKE POOR EDITING. But other than that, it's fine I suppose. *Eye twitches*

Tris:...

Four:...

Uriah. I have no words.

Lynn: 0.0 Even I'm scared Mar.

Zeke: ...

Marlene: What?

* * *

To: Zeke and Uriah

Simple question alright? Chocolate or vanilla?

From: DoctorDauntlessWarriorSwag

* * *

Uriah: One does not just pick vanilla...so chocolate.

Zeke: Just because you said that, I'm going with vanilla.

Tris: I'd have to agree with Zekey-boo.

Uriah: Tris! Shunt off will ya?! It's mine and Zeke's question!

Tris: Zeke and mine, Uriah -_-

Zeke: Gosh Tris! Do you like chocolate or do you only like vanilla?

Tris: Well, I do like chocolate sometimes. It's just that Abnegation never allowed chocolate and they've never allowed vanilla too soooo when I first came here, Christina had me try all these other foods and one of them happened to be ice cream. I first tried vanilla then chocolate and I liked chocolate better for ice cream. Then I tried cake and I liked vanilla better, but I really did like vanilla with chocolate icing. After that-

Christina: Tris darling...that was meant to be a racist joke...*facepalms*

Tris: Wait? What?! Ohhhhhhhhh...I see it. And just so you know Zeke, I like both!

Uriah: First Tris and now Christina?! Who's next, Four?!

Four: Yo.

Tris: FOURRRR! *Swoons*

Uriah: Ughhhhhh this was a question for me and Zeke ONLY!

Four: Zeke and me. It's elementary, my dear Pedrad. *Rolls eyes*

Zeke: Now I see why Four and Tris make such a good couple! It's because they always correct people's grammar! I am on fire!

Tris: _That's what people do_ , isn't it?

Uriah: No! No it isn't. And will you guys get out now? I thought that not talking would make you guys leave out of boredom.

Four: Then Uriah, don't talk out loud. You lower the IQ of the whole faction.

Will: BURRRRNNNNN!

Christina: WILLLLLLYYYYY *Swoons*

Zeke: Woah! Someone get ice for that burn.

Uriah: I give up. Next time there's a question for only you guys, I'll be there. I'll just crash the party. Oh! I'll be the king of crashing and you'll all bow down to me.

Four: Why're _you_ king?

Uriah: Because honey, you should see me in a crown.

Marlene: Hey guys. I would have to pick chocolate.

Uriah: MARRRLLLEEEENNNNEEEE! *Swoons*

Christina: What about chocolate? Oh, right.

Tris: Do you guys realize how off topic this convo got?

* * *

 **A/N: I know that this sucks, but I promise they will get better. Usually, the one question chapters will be longer than the second question and will be just as ridiculous.**

 **Just out of boredom, I created a little contest. The first people to list one of the Sherlock references will get their question answered first, no matter how awkward, stupid, or weird it is. I know it isn't fair for the people who don't watch Sherlock, but that doesn't mean your question will never be answered. I will get to all of them I swear. There are 4 references and they're about BBC Sherlock, but one very well known ACD (The books) reference.**

 **I think that's it!**

 **-Mel**

* * *

 **QOTC: Chocolate or Vanilla?**

 **AOTC: Chocolate!**


	2. Chapter 2: Whoreville

From: Foreverdivergentwerewolf

I love that you made a doctor who reference! The Sherlock reference is honey you should see me in a crown. I followed this story I like the idea! My question would be to everyone and it would be if you could spend a week anywhere in the world where would you go? I know it's a weird question but idk

* * *

Marlene: OH MAH GAWSH I'D TOTALLY GO TO HOGWARTS!

Tris: I'd go to...what's it called? Hawiwi? Hawali? I heard they have good pineapples there. I've never had a pineapple before.

Uriah: -_- Oh Tris.

Uriah: And I'd go to DauntlessCakeLandia. It's a real place, look it up.l

Tris: What? You try living in Abnegation for 16 years of your life.

Uriah: God no. I can't even stay there for 16 days.

Zeke: 16 days? More like 16 seconds.

Tris: Yo Zekeinator

Zeke: Sup dawg I'd stay in Singapore, so I can butter up some hot girls. *winks*

Uriah: Butter up hot girls? You can barely butter your toast!

Tris: Here we go again.

Four: *singing*Here _we go again I just wanna be more than frienddsssssss!_

Zeke: Four! Go away!

Four: Make me!

Uriah: I feel your pain Tris.

Tris: _I feel your pain, (_ COMMA _) Tris._

Zeke: Grammar Nazi.

Tris: What?! A little grammar never hurt anyone. Especially you, Zeke.

Four: Didn't we already go over this?

Zeke: yup.

Tris: _Yup_. Capital Y!

Will: Yo. I'd stay in Erudite.

Shauna: Really Will? Erudite? You left that faction for a reason right?!

Tris: _You left that faction for a reason, (_ COMMA _) right._ And hello Will and Shauna.

Zeke, Uriah: *facepalm*

Four: *swoons at Tris*

Tris: *smirks at Four*

Everyone else in Dauntless: *rolls eyes*

Will: Actually Shauna, you wouldn't know because you never had to switch factions. I _do_ have family too.

Shauna: Sorry then, I guess.

Zeke: SHAUNAAAAA! *faints*

Four: Not it!

Tris: Not it!

Will: Not it!

Marlene: NOT IT!

Shauna: Not even close to it!

Uriah: *seconds later* Not it- oh. I don't wanna pick up Zeke's body!

Four: Uriah dude. Stop acting like a fucking baby and just pick him up.

Uriah: *pouts* Fine! Just because the rest of you guys are PANSYCAKES!

Lynn: *punches Uriah in the gut* *walks away like nothing happened*

Will: O.O

Uriah: *falls to the ground* *makes dramatic scream* *stands back up*

Zeke: *magically wakes up*

Zeke: There is a whole childhood in a nutshell.

Uriah: Oi!

Zeke: You know it's true.

Shauna: I'd have to go to...the Caribbeans.

Will: Why?

Four: Why what, Will?

Will: Why Caribbeans?

Shauna: The beaches seem cool...

Will: *shrugs* k

Tris: k?! K?! K?!

Will: *curls up in ball*

Uriah: Oh snap! Shit is going down!

Zeke: Bad mental image, brother dear.

Uriah: Oh grow up!

Zeke: I'm older than you! You grow up!

Tris: Don't you just love sibling fights? I've had too many to count.

Shauna: Agreed

Zeke: Right?!

Uriah: Thou is quiteith entertainith

Four: I don't have a sibling...

Zeke: Boo, you whore.

Uriah: OWWWCHHHHH! Four, how hot was the stove because you just got burned!

Four: *tackles Zeke and Uriah*

Tris: What's a whore?

Shauna: A whore, Tris is a-

Will: I don't think she needs to know what that is right now!

Tris: Is it a bad name?

Shauna: Well-

Will: Yes Tris, yes it is.

Tris: So people used to name their children 'Whore', but then it became bad so people didn't use it again? Well if that's the case, I am _not_ gonna name my child Whore!

Shauna: Tris-

Will: Good job, Tris! Now you see why Four was so mad when Zeke called him that!

Shauna- Actually-

Will: So now you-

Shauna- GODDAMNIT WILL! LET ME TALK!

Will: Sorry. Well what're you going to say?

Shauna: Errrrm...I forgot

Will: *facepalm*

Tris: Maybe whore is the name of a place. Like Whoreville! I change my mind! I'm going to live in Whoreville with Tob-Four for a week!

Will: Oh god no.

Shauna: *snickers*

Four: I caught the two idiots. What'd I miss?

Will: *trys not to laugh* Well...it seems as if you're going to live in Whoreville for a week.

* * *

 **A/N: So on a scale of 1-10 how much did that suck? The questions are open and you're free to ask anything! I really have nothing else to say...sooo see you next chapter!**

 **-Mel**


	3. Chapter 3: Lesttuce

From: purplicouspolkadot

Yay! I really needed this after the sadness of the end of alligiant. One Sherlock reference was the "elementary my dear Pedrad" part. Here's my question:  
To all the girls:  
Kiss kill marry for Tobias, Zeke and Uriah

* * *

Marlene: That's easy peasy lemon squeasy! Marry Uriah, kill Zeke and Four, and bed Dan Howell! Duh!

Tris: Is that even a question? *scoffs* Kiss, marry, and kill Tobias and just leave Zeke and Uriah to fend for themselves.

Zeke: Thanks Tris. *sniffs* Glad to know you care so much about me. *Sobs and runs in the corner to watch Mean Girls*

Tris: -_-

Christina: Lets see...since none of them are as devilishly handsome as my Will, I'll just kill them all with fire.

Shauna: Hmmmm. Unlike everyone else who has answered this question, I'll follow the rules of the question and actually answer it.

Lynn: Yeah right Shauna. You can barely follow the rules of 'How to Bake a Dauntless Cake' and literally the only rule for that is 'Mix one cup of water into the powder and put in it in the oven for 30 minutes at 360 degrees'.

Shauna: To be fair I couldn't read the directions, they were so small!

Shauna: And I would marry Zeke, bed Four, and kill Uriah. There! That wasn't so hard!

Tris: Yeah, because Zeke's your boyfriend and Tobias is your best friend.

Shauna: I could say the same for you -_-

Tris:

Shauna: Hey Lynn. Sister dear, you haven't answered...

Lynn: Don't even start. *growls*

Uriah: Hmmmmm...I'd marry, kill, and bed Uriah. Wait! Marry and bed Uriah, kill Zeke and Four.

Christina: You're not even a girl...

Uriah: That's sexist! I believe that each gender is equals-

Four: _Are_ equals.

Zeke: Yay! Four the grammore Nazi are here!

Four: *facepalm* Why do I even bother... _grammar, is_!

Shauna: *sing song voice* Lyyynnnnnnyyyyybooooooo youuuuu stilll haven't ansssswwweeerrreeddddd.

Lynn: Shut the hell up Shauna, you know I'm a les...lesgetarian!

Four: Lesgetarian? *flips through dictionary* Never heard of it.

Christina: God Four. You sound like Will.

Four: So what if I do? I guess after playing 5 hours of Minecraft with him, he's rubbed of on me.

Will: What is a lesgetarian?

Lynn: It's a...i-it's...it's the new type of vegetarian!

Tris: And...

Lynn: And what?

Tris: And how is it a new type of vegetarian?

Lynn: Ummmmmm you only eat lesttuce?

Zeke: What's a lesttuce?

Four: How would you know, Zeke? You mistaked melted chocolate for soy sauce...-_-

Zeke: It was one time!

Four: And it was one too many.

Tris: Back to the topic...*smacks Zeke and Four upside head*

Lynn: Ermmm...lesttuces are lettuce for people with a lisp?

Christina: So if lesttuce is lettuce for people with a lisp and is lesgetarian is for people who only eat lesttuce, then a lesgetarian is a person who has a lisp and only eats lesttuce! I am on fire!

Lynn: Yup. You win. *secretly pats self on back for keeping secret*

Uriah: *shrugs* Fair enough.

Will: But why...you know what...never mind.

Shauna: Hey, Lynn. *wink wink, elbow elbow*

Lynn: No fucking way Shauna.

Four: No fucking way what?

Marlene: Read the damn question, Four.

Will: Why are we all of a sudden starting to cuss like hell?

Four: Ohhhhhhhhh! I'd bed and marry Four, and kill Zeke and Uriah.

Uriah: Exactly! Up top! *Lifts hand*

Four: No.

Uriah: *starts to sob and runs to mommy*

Shauna: None of you guys are following the goddamn rule!

Zeke: I'd do the same as Four except change Four to Zeke and Zeke to Four.

Shauna: I give up.

Will: Yup.

Christina: Yup what?

Tris: He means yup, Christina.

Four: How stupid are you, Candor?

Uriah: Stupid enough to not join Erudite.

Uriah: OHHHHHHHHHH! Up top! *lifts hand*

Four: No.

Uriah: *sobs again*

Lynn: Give it up Uriah, he's not gonna give you a damn high five.

Uriah: Shut the hell up Lynn! Just go eat your goddamn lesttuce!

Four: Seriously, when did we just all of a sudden start cussing?

Will: Yup. I'd marry and bed Will and kill Four, Zeke, and Uriah.

Shauna: But you're not even in this Will! And you, Four, Uriah, and Zeke aren't even girls! The question literally states "To all the girls".

Lynn: Oh boo hoo Shauna. Just go eat some lesttuce and suck it.

Four, Zeke, Uriah, Will: Yeah!...what she said...

* * *

 **A/N: I honestly don't even know... It's summer vacation, give me a break. After reading through all the chapters of this...thing...I love how in the beginning it starts off on topic and funny then it just gets weird. I shall change that next chapter! *rubs hands together and starts typing really really fast* Anyways, questions are still open blah blah blah. And for those of you who are wondering why I keep saying that...I honestly don't know why I keep saying that...**

 **-Mel**


	4. Chapter 4: My Rate Is Fourtris!

Chapter 4: My Rate Is Fourtris!

* * *

From: The Divergent In Our Stars4664

Tris, if Four wasn't in existence, who in the room(out of everybody) would you date? Four, vice versa. Also, for all of you guys, rate Starbucks 1-1,000,000.

* * *

Christina: Rate Starbucks? What's a Starbucks?

Zeke: I think this person is from the future because what the hell is a 'Starbucks'?

Tris: According to Wikipedia; _ **Starbucks Corporation**_ _, doing business as_ _ **Starbucks Coffee**_ _, is an American global coffee company andcoffeehouse chain based in Seattle, Washington. Starbucks is the largest coffeehouse company in the world ahead of UK rival Costa Coffee, with 21,536 stores in 64 countries and territories, including 12,218 in the United States, 1,716 in China, 1,330 in Canada, 1,079 in Japan and 808 in the United Kingdom.[1][5]_

 _Starbucks locations serve hot and cold beverages, whole-bean coffee, microground instant coffee, full-leaf teas,pastries, and snacks. Most stores also sell pre-packaged food items, hot and cold sandwiches, and items such as mugs and tumblers. Starbucks Evenings locations also offer a variety of beers, wines, and appetizers after 4 p.m.[6] Through the Starbucks Entertainment division and Hear Music brand, the company also markets books, music, and film. Some of the company's products are seasonal or specific to the locality of the store. Starbucks-brand ice cream and coffee are also offered at grocery stores._

 _From Starbucks' founding in 1971 as a Seattle coffee bean roaster and retailer, the company has expanded rapidly. Between 1987 and 2007, Starbucks opened on average two new stores every day.[7] Starbucks had been profitable as a local company in Seattle in the early 1980s[8] but lost money on its late 1980s expansion into the Midwest and British Columbia. Its fortunes did not reverse until the fiscal year of 1989-1990,[9] when it registered a small profit of $812,000. By the time it expanded into California in 1991 it had become trendy.[10] The first store outside the United States or Canada opened in Tokyo in 1996, and overseas stores now constitute almost one third of Starbucks' stores.[11] The company planned to open a net of 900 new stores outside of the United States in 2009,[12] but has announced 300 store closures in the United States since 2008.[13]_...yeah...

Christina: Bit much?

Tris: Fine. According to Urban Dictionary, a Starbucks is;

 _Where you're going to end up if you get a master's degree in the following:_

 _1) Art History_

 _2) Fine Arts_

 _3) Philosophy_

 _4) Literature_

 _"I know the barista at this Starbucks: she was in my 'Critical Analysis of James Joyce' class in college!"_

Uriah: Dude. Tris. Even I know not to trust Urban Dictionary.

Four: Yeah. One time I was searching sech- you know, six in German- and I learned a lot of new words...*shivers*

Christina: Why would you be looking up six in german...hmmmmmm?! *stares intensely*

Four: I just wanted to learn German. God Christina, personal space yeah?

Christina: You're not fooling me. -_- I can see through all you dirty ass lies. So I'll ask once more. Why. Are. You. Learning. Goddamn. German?

Four: I told you!

Christina: I have a gun and all your Dauntless cake.

Four: Okay! Okay! It was because I learned my grandma's grandma's grandma was from Germany and I had to learn it or else my mom would beat the scheiße out of me!

Tris: Your mom? Your MOM? _Your mother?!_ _ **YOUR GODDAMN MOTHER?!**_

Four: Hehe. Ermmm…..#Notdead?

Tris: I went to her funeral for fucks sake!

Uriah: Why would a Stiff go to Four's not-so-dead mother's funeral?

Christina: Uriah just shut up and pop me some popcorn.

Uriah: Make me!

Zeke: Both of you shut up! I'm trying to watch the drama here! Christina go get me a red, fluffy futon and brother dear, go pop some popcorn.

Shauna: Why a futon?

Zeke: Because I'm have an internal struggle of whether I want a couch or a bed. Why not have both?

Tris: Relationships are about trusting each other and being honest.

Four: ツ

Tris: I told you everything! I told you about how I hated Abnegation, about my div- difference! Now you just lie about how your mother was dead! Your mother! What if we had children?! What if the kids or even grandchildren wanted to meet the person who pushed you out of the womb!

Four: Why does it even matter? Are we gonna have the mini mes go visit Mar- my father next?!

Tris: Of course not! A mother is different from a father!

Four: And how's that?! *eyes suspiciously*

Tris: For one, a mother actually cares about their children's social and family life! A mother actually knows that having a grandmother is better for her children! But what does a father do?! All they do is sit on their fat asses and eat cake!

Shauna: Dayyyummm. Things just got sexist!

Will: *joins the Futon o' Fun* What'd I miss?

Tris: *arguing with Four*

Four: *arguing with Tris*

Christina: I honestly don't know, Will. I don't know.

Marlene: *also joins the Futon o' Fun* What'd I miss?

Will: Get your own lines Marlene -_-

Christina: Those have to be the most uncreative "lines" I've ever heard, Will. -_-

Uriah: I honestly don't know, Marlene. I don't know.

Christina: GET YOUR OWN MOTHERFUCKING LINES URIAH PEDRAD! THOSE ARE MINE!

Will: *high pitched* Those have to be the most uncreative "lines" I've ever heard, Christina. -_-

Zeke: Oh dear God, I can't even handle Tris and Four fighting. How am I supposed to survive Will and Christina? *hides in Futon o' Not-So-Fun-Anymore*

Shauna: There there. *pats Zeke's head*

Tris: *still arguing with Four*

Four: *still arguing with Tris*

Tris: YOU KNOW WHAT?!

Four: YOU KNOW WHAT!?

Tris: IF I WASN'T COMPLETELY IN LOVE WITH YOU, I'D RATHER DATE ZEKE! *storms off*

Four: SO WOULD I! *storms off*

Zeke: O.O

Uriah: LOVE TRIANGLEEEEEEE!

Marlene: *smacks Uriah upside his head*

Christina: You know...those two are utterly perfect for each other.

Zeke, Marlene, Will, Uriah, Shauna: Amen.

Uriah: Hey pansycakes! I got it!

Shauna: *smacks Uriah's cheek* Never and I NEVER say that word ever again.

Uriah: Yes mummy.

Shauna: Good. Now what'd you get?

Uriah: The definition of a Starbucks!

Zeke: Well what is it?

Uriah: _a US make of coffee sold by the Starbucks Coffee Company in its restaurants and shops_

 _around the world_.

Christina: It's only coffee! I hate coffee! I'd rate it a 1.

Marlene: Seriously? Coffee?! I spent hours trying to figure out what a Starbucks is! Screw this! *walks out sassily*

Zeke: YOU FORGOT TO GIVE IT A RATE! Oh forget you. I'm not the biggest fan of coffee, so I'd just give it a 69. Or a 21. But more 69, I'm a nice dood.

Uriah: You should've joined Amity then. -_- I, KING URIAH OF PANSYCAKEIA, DECLARE MY RATE TO BE 666! BECAUSE I AM GOD AND MY WORD IS LAWWW.

Shauna: *no emotion* All hail King Uriah….all hail King Uriah.

Will: I've never had coffee…

Zeke: Seriously?!

Will: Yeah. Erudite thought it was idiotic to have a drink that wakes you up when the most simple solution is to just sleep early and wake up early. Plus they think it rots your brain.

Zeke:Damn. Those Stiff Noses sure know how to be party poopers.

Will: It's only Jennifer.

Marlene: It's only Jennifer. **(So there's a Youtuber called Flula who was on Pitch Perfect 2, he made a video about a party pooper named Jennifer. It's called Jennifer Is A Party Pooper :))**

Christina: Shauna? Your rate?

Shauna: My rate is Fourtris!

Will: Fourtris? Your rate is four? Your rate is Tris? These calculations don't make sense!

Christina: It might be the amount of fears they each have, genius.

Shauna: Yup! Four has four fears and Tris has seven...or six ;)

Will: How did _you_ off all people figure that, Christina?

Christina: Well there has to be a connection in the name and a rate is obviously a number. Four's easy because his name is a number, but Tris was a little tricky because I needed to figure out what she had in common with Four. It can't be something I wouldn't know because Shauna knows what it means and Shauna wasn't very close to Tris until recently. I on the other hand, was there since the beginning so she's tell me all her secrets. Four isn't one to spill secrets to anyone period. So it as to be somewhat public information. What's public information for Tris? Nothing really. Four? Nothing really. But what about public information with numbers? It's literally in Four's name. Four. Why the name Four? Because it's the amount of fears he has. There. And I and a lot of other people know that Tris has _six_ (;D) fears, including Shauna. So in short- blame Moffat. **(For the people who understand ;P)**

Will: -_-

Shauna: That's so cool! You're like a detective!

Christina: Yes, yes I am.

Uriah: So your rate is 10?

Will: No, it's obviously 46. Or 64.

Zeke: It could be -2 or 24 or ⅔

Christina, Zeke, Will, Uriah: WHAT IS IT?!

Shauna: You just have to use your imagination and knowledge of me. ;D

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah...I know. Shitty ending. I honestly did not know how to end it XD. I am actually busy now! Hurray! I saw Jurassic World yesterday and it was amazing! I actually felt sympathy for the Raptors! Soooo yeah. Perfect is coming soon and I might start a MorMor Sherlock fanfic if I have the….energy(?) to do so. After all,** " **The pleasure isn't in doing the thing, the pleasure is in planning it." (Yes, I'm going to see Paper Towns when it comes out too. I just finished the book. Yay!) I think that's it! Questions are open blah blah blah…**

 **-Mel**


End file.
